Sparrow and The Mystery Boy
by DesiWood
Summary: Sparrow Meets the Perfect guy!
1. Default Chapter

On a drugy and gloomy morning in Hogwarts, Sparrow woke up with a snap.She dragged herself down to the library. Saturdays were always better spent in the Ravenclaw Common Room, chatting about all sorts of things, when you didnt have to get up so early.She sat down at the nearest table and proped up the potions book.  
  
"I haven't ever looked at this.."She muttered to herself.  
  
A redhead in blue slouched in, and looked in the potions and then transfiguration.She thought he looked familar, but his face wasn't shown so that she could see it.Then some first years walked in and she watched as they fell asleep in the corner.  
  
"Ginny.No."The mystery Boy spoke as his words crumbled over another redhead, a girl, who was a first year. "But If I go to his class, I'll get sick again." "Ginny.I will personally tell you what Percy will say..." She jumped.Percy.Percy Weasley? "He'll tell you that was dumb." "But Ron-" "NO!"  
  
Sparrow got up and started walking towards the exit.Ginny broke thru and pushed past Sparrow, and He whirled around and bumped right into Sparrow, knocking her books, all over the place.  
  
"Oh sorry.M'sister and I.Crazy girl." "yeah.I'm Sparrow..." "I'm-" another voice came behind them"Ron?" A pair of twins, both with red hair, stood side by side. Sparrow twirled around and smiled. "The Famous Weasley Twins.I always wanted to meet you." "You mean infamous.That's what Percy would say."said Fred Ron handed her the rest of her books. "Here you go!Well.That was my sister Ginny.And this here is Fred, and thats- -Where's George?"  
  
A redhead grabbed Sparrow, making her burst out laughing.  
  
"Well, You know our Ron.Can't keep track of his own family." Ron flushed red. "And you Fred, I can't believe you!"Sparrow said as she laughed."You always confuse me." Fred started laughing so hard, the librarian shushed them out of the library. "Off to Quidditch Practice.Bye Ron." "Bye!"  
  
Ron and Sparrow stared at eachother, then Snape passed and made them stop.  
  
What a foul man...thought Ron.  
  
Quidditch......thought Sparrow. 


	2. The Spirit Within

The next day, Harry saw Ron, and Ron didn't hey.He looked as if he were waiting for a face to pass him. "Ron?" Ron wasn't listening.He walked through the hall.Snape stood out in the hallway and smirked. "All right there, Weasley?" Ron turned around.It was Snape. "Er...Yes sir.But I believe I lost one of my books in the library." "Then why are you right here, Weasley?Are you looking for someone?" "I dunno."Ron walked away.Snape walked back into his class. Harry was on his way to Herbology when a sharp hand punched him in the back.He turned around.It was a girl.A Ravenclaw. "Er, Hullo." She was rushing and talking very fast."Er hi.I'm looking for Ron.Can you give this to him? Hope you are ok Harry.Tell Him I said Hi.But don't read that.Just hand it to him.It's something I learned at D-Camp.And guess what? my mum says that you-know-who is gone! hooray.sorry bout that. This coffee in the lounge is quite strong.Bye Harry.And dont forget what i said!"  
  
Not only did he forget, he almost lost the note, at least 3 times.  
  
He handed it to Ron.Ron blushed into a deep violet when he found out who it was from.He went into an even deeper shade AFTER he read it.It said:  
  
Ron- *star* Hey.Hope you are ok.You are cool! well anyhow, i just wanted to say hi.Hope to see you soon.My stepfather is talking about coming to visit.He's a phoenix lover.You know. He got me this phoenix.Anyhow.  
  
*Star*-Sparrow 


	3. Chapter Three: Potions

(PLEASE REVIEW)  
  
"Harry, can you believe this? Sparrow likes me!"  
  
"Ron, not too loud. Snape'll hear you. Then we'll both get into trouble, remember? And besides, you don't even know if she really doesn't like you, so you shouldn't go around saying that."  
  
"Why, Potter? What are you babbling about?" Draco said as he interrupted te conversation. "Macho Potter's got a problem? Poor guy. Me myself. Don't have one. Already got myself a girlfriend."  
  
Snape scurried up to the front of the class.  
  
"Class begins NOW. I advise all of you talking to stop. Or you could bless us with a few difficult demonstrations."  
  
Harry pondered about what Draco had said. 'What girl would be his girlfriend? Don't they all know what he's like? Well whoever it is, I fell bad for them...'  
  
Ron nudged Harry.  
  
"Malfoy, Potter, and Weasley. Get up here now."  
  
The three boys slowly walked up to the front of the class.  
  
"I said NOW!" Today we are going to make a special potion where only a few people need to try it. If you mess up, that's tough. I am not held responsible if you turn into a frog.  
  
Neville gulped.  
  
Dean whispered to Neville.   
  
"Man, it'll be ok. Just don't say anything. Then you're home free."  
  
"Now,"Snape bellowed in a loud, deep voice, "You need to add a pig's heart, and leg of a neut and a frogs eye. Mix it all together for two and a half minutes. Then I'll will see if you did it properly.. Haha.. Hermione, what do you want?"  
  
"I was just wondering if you could explain why were are making this if we already have the last two times we have been at class."  
  
"BECAUSE... No One has gotten it RIGHT YET! Now. START. And Hermione. No more questions!" 


End file.
